Pet feeders have been provided for supplying feed and water to animals in the outdoors. For small animals, such as dogs and cats, people feeding animals outdoors have generally provided small open containers, such as bowls, into which feed and water have been placed. Foul weather can often contaminate feed left outdoors for small animals. Dry feed can become saturated with moisture, and water may become frozen in cold weather. Insects may also infest feed and water left outdoors for pets.